


Two Years

by FilmsAreFriends



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christine just loves Erik so much, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Erik, Jealous Raoul, OOC maybe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmsAreFriends/pseuds/FilmsAreFriends
Summary: First chapter re-write now up! Please re-read the first chapter, it's way better...seriously.Inspired by a Tumblr prompt, was supposed to write three sentences but it turned into a monster.Erik and Christine meet online and fall in love over two years. Christine is constantly mentioning this protective friend of hers, and when Erik flies to New York to visit, he finally meets him. This is an Erik that's a bit of an amalgam of all of the depictions of him, and maybe it is too fluffy to be very faithful to the characters but we all need a bit of fluff, right?Should be three chapters unless I can't finish my business!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

OperaGhost: I can’t bring myself to truly believe that I’ll be finally meeting you in person, Ms. Daae.

MusicalNerd: I think we’re past formalities, my dear man. I can’t really believe it either, Erik! But I am glad that it’s finally happening, two years is long enough to wait to meet my online boyfriend!

He smiled sweetly at that, it had been two years since he uploaded the piece that he’d written and recorded in the makeshift studio in his apartment. She commented the next day with a passionate and detailed review and their dialogue had begun and their dialogue began. Eventually they moved to a voice chat, Erik remembered the first thing she had confessed to him: “I hope I don’t sound like a man over the phone.” He chuckled. How could she ever sound anything but gorgeous, vibrant, and enthralling was impossible to him. It hadn’t taken long for them to exchange their pictures. He had begrudgingly told her about his face and his mask after she noticed he only sent her portraits of himself from his left. After reluctantly telling her about his past, he logged off without saying another word and didn't talk to her for a long, torturous week.

He had been born with a facial deformity, his father died while his mother was pregnant with him, killed in a drunken argument in an alley somewhere in the Bronx, where Erik was born and raised. His mother had only told him that he was an alcoholic who she always regretted meeting. She had given him his first mask when he was school-aged, claiming that it would protect him from the prying eyes of the other children. Truthfully, she couldn’t stand to see his face, a constant reminder of his father and the pain only illustrated in the rough, angry skin on his right side. As he grew older, he withdrew from the company of others, refusing to let other people add to his pain. When he was 18, he left home to study architecture at Cornell, the only school that offered him a full scholarship. He roomed with Nadir Khan all four years, a young man from Persia who came to America to study. They both seemed to stand out, even though Nadir was overbearing when it came to moral and social issues, and Erik had his reasons for doing even if Nadir didn’t agree. But they somehow found comfort and common ground in their differences, an unusual friendship bloomed, Nadir keeping him in line throughout the years, and Erik always refusing to know the man. After college, they opened a firm together, both moving to Portland together, Erik’s mother passed away during his college years. He remembers when he got the call that she was sick. He didn’t go home to see her, didn’t go home for the services. He decided that he had plagued his mother enough in life with the hideousness of his face, that he would let her have peace from him in death.

He told her how music had saved him, how he had learned piano and violin at a young age, taking lessons without his mother knowing, stealing the money from her purse and meeting his teacher after school. In high school and college, it became his only solace, the only way for him to feel joy, a feeling he thought long dead for him. He nervously rambled on until he suddenly stopped, and when he continued it was pure bliss. The way he spoke about her voice… it was like his arms were wrapped around her through the phone. He had told her that he had never heard or created anything as gripping as her divine voice...that he had never composed anything so beautiful until he heard her. She was his true muse, their music intertwining and meeting in the gorgeous swell of their compositions.

When he sorrowfully admitted his past to Christine, it was only half to open himself to her, and half to test her, to see if she would stay, unlike so many others who had abandoned him; he had to be sure, he couldn't trust her fully although he desperately wished to. Another betrayal might have killed him, and hers certainly would have gutted him. 

They didn’t speak for days afterward, she too terrified to reach out in fear of losing him, and Erik, so tremendously embarrassed and ashamed, afraid that she would reject him. They both knew, however, that it wasn’t the end. The bond that they had formed online, over the phone, through their pictures, it was new to them both, but undeniably strong. After a week, she messaged him one simple sentence: “I think I love you.” He remembered the noise that escaped his throat, he’d never made it before. It scared him at first, and then he found himself swallowed in a warmth that crept up his entire long, thin body, shaking him to his very core. “I…love you, too, Christine,” he whispered to his empty room. He desperately grasped for his phone and called her, weeping and rambling incoherent pledges of his never dying love for her, only letting Christine get in a sweet giggle, and some noises of approval.

OperaGhost: I know, mon ange. I can barely wait to hold you in my arms, my darling girl.

MusicalNerd: My friend has been excited for us to meet, perhaps more anxious than I am!

OperaGhost: Yes, Nadir seems to be rather nosy this week, asking if I need anything before I leave. I fully expect him to interrogate me all the way to the airport tomorrow morning.

MusicalNerd: Well, you know how protective my friend can get...

Erik wrinkled his nose, this “friend” of hers had been brought up several times in their talks, she only described them as one of her childhood friends who she lived with for some time. He assumed it was a woman, the way that she described them. He knew that this friend knew about him--but how much, he didn't know, and that made him nervous. He hoped Christine had kept some things between them. He could almost imagine Christine gushing about her excitement over him to another young woman. He omitted a warm glow and smiled, the idea of being loved the way she loved him was once a fantasy that he was certain he’d never realize. But here they were.

OperaGhost: Well, I’m excited to meet this friend and hear all the good things you’ve been saying about me.

MusicalNerd: Well I do say good things about you all the time.

OperaGhost: And I will utter your praises until my dying breath, my sweetness.

MusicalNerd: Let’s save some of this tooth-rotting sweetness for when I can actually kiss that mouth of yours.

OperaGhost: That sounds most agreeable to me, dear. I should get some rest anyway, my flight leaves at 7AM. Not that I will sleep a wink, I am too excited. 

MusicalNerd: I can’t wait! I will see you tomorrow! I love you, Erik! 

OperaGhost: And your Erik loves you, too.

 

  
The flight was as he expected was horrible: long lines, waiting, the cramped feeling of being too close to the person next to him. He was glad it was over and he was even closer to seeing her. He texted her the minute he landed and told her to meet him at baggage claim. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and quickly found a men’s room to fix his hair. His palms were cold and sweaty, he felt the powerful lump in his chest. Leave it to her to make him nervous. He looked himself over in the small bathroom mirror, his black turtleneck and slacks were still pristinely ironed, his tight black mask was slightly out of place, he straightened it to cover the beginning of the angry scars on his right side. He took out his small tube of hair gel and made sure that every hair was in place before washing his hands and hurriedly chomping down three breath mints. 

He moved swiftly through the masses of people at JFK airport, trying to avoid touching anyone in the crowds. It had been years since he visited New York, opting for the quieter, stranger Northwestern city of Portland. He blended in better there, his mask neither here nor there among the extravagant hipsters.

He arrived at baggage claim, still shaking slightly, and then he saw her.

His world had just gotten so much bigger.

They seemed to catch each other’s eyes simultaneously before she broke into a sprint and nearly tackled him to the ground, almost dropping his bag. It was a lovely mess of arms around each other and her relieved sighs into his chest and his sweet nothings whispered into her silky hair. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her and never let her go, but perhaps baggage claim wasn’t the best place for what he had in mind. So he pulled back enough to frame her face with his long, bony piano fingers.

“Erik, oh my god…Erik, it’s you…you…” Christine uttered in awe, her big blue eyes looking up at him, glossed over with unshed tears. She was clutching to him for dear life. 

“Yes my sweet dear, your Erik is here.”

Christine’s eyes landed on his lips, her intent clear, and who was he to ever deny his angel? His insides began to shake with nervousness and anticipation.

As they both leaned in, they heard the sharp clearing of a throat. Erik was surprised he even noticed, the only thing that mattered was her…him…them together, finally.

And apparently whoever desired their attention. 

Christine disappointingly unraveled herself from his arms and turned to greet the intruder.

“Oh! Raoul! I almost forgot for a moment…“ she laughed, a blush spreading on her cheeks, “Erik, this is Raoul, my friend I’ve told you about.”

Erik was surprised to see a young, handsome man looking at him skeptically. So this was the friend she’d lived with, she’d told everything to. A man, not a woman, but a young, hormone-raging male. He began to feel a jealousy bubbling inside of him, and he quickly reached for Christine’s hand possessively. He stuck his other hand out to Raoul, his jaw locking as he took it and grasped his cold thin hand tightly in his.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Erik. I’m glad to finally meet you,” Raoul said with a smile. He was handsome, his sandy blonde hair ruffled slighly, and his short stubble gave him a rugged look.

Raoul’s eyes shifted to Erik and Christine’s hands, their fingers intertwined so naturally.

“I have heard quite a bit about this illusive friend of Christine’s as well, it is nice to put a face to the name, my good sir.” Erik’s jaw clenched, he was threatened by Raoul.

Raoul chuckled at his formality and Christine grasped his hand tighter, as if to comfort him. The jealous man inside of him disappeared at that, remembering the real reason he was there.

“Well, let’s get your bags and head out, Erik. Christine doesn’t live too far from here and I’m sure you want to relax a bit after your flight.”

“I’d rather spend my time with Christine.”

Raoul shot him a disgusted look and Erik smiled. If the boy wanted to play games, he’d gladly play them. Christine tightened her hand, and pulled on his arm, giving him a look that only made her even more adorable.

The afternoon found them in Christine’s Brooklyn apartment, where Erik had noticed that Christine brought his luggage into her bedroom while he used the bathroom. He had not been so presumptuous to think he’d sleep in her bed, he wanted her to set the speed for them, a role which she had already eased into.

“So Erik, Christine mentioned you’re an architect?” Raoul perked up, moving his eyes over to Erik, studying him, making small talk as a distraction.

Christine came into her modest living room with tea for the three of them. After pouring a cup for each of them, she came to Erik’s side on her couch, her small hand reaching for his. Erik flinched initially, not used to touch, but relaxed eventually, wrapping his fingers around hers in a tight embrace.

“Yes, I work from home mostly, but occasionally I have to go into my office,” Erik replied, nonchalantly.

“Ah yes, I wish I could work from home but my boss wouldn’t like that very much.”

“Actually I’m a partner, I own the firm with my business partner, Nadir.”

“He means his friend Nadir.” Christine spoke up, and she nudged his side and he rolled his eyes in response.

“Yes, my friend,” Erik corrected himself, his free hand fiddling with a pen in his pocket.

“Wonderful, so you must make good money?” Raoul shot back without a second's hesitation.

Erik shifted under Raoul’s gaze. What was he getting at? His words had been blunt and calculated since the airport. 

Christine shot Raoul a glare, “Raoul, that’s enough.” 

“Christine, I’m just trying to learn more about your…friend.” Raoul replied tensely, his tone dropping around “friend’.

“It’s okay, darling. He’s just making sure I am suitable for you. Yes, I have plenty of money saved for whatever I…we wish.” 

Erik smiled smugly at her then, wishing they could just be alone without this intrusive friend of hers. She could, feel the tension in the air, but smiled anyway, hoping that these two would stop fighting through this smoke screen of politeness. 

“That’s good, so you think you have a future with Christine?” Raoul leaned his forearms on his knees, shooting Erik a glare, his cup of tea untouched.

Think? What was the boy trying to say? He was pushing his buttons, and he was losing his patience. Of course they had talked about their future, they were supposed to be planning it during his stay in New York, even looking at office space to move his firm to New York. “Of course I do, I love her more than anything. I wouldn’t be here if I did not,” Erik snapped back at him.

Before Raoul could respond, Christine turned to him and replied, “I love you more than anything, too, Erik.” She gently rested her hand on his leg. 

He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, he was becoming increasingly frustrated, and he wasn’t the only one. Raoul had made a fist and was visibly uncomfortable across from them. The tension was only becoming stronger with each passing second.

Raoul cleared his throat, “how can you know if you’ve never met her before?” He spat at Erik.

“Raoul—” Christine protested, but Raoul continued.

“Christine, I just don’t understand this online business, you don’t even know him…he doesn’t know you! How could he—” Christine interrupted him before he went on and said something hurtful.

“Raoul, you don’t need to understand, it has nothing to do with you. I don’t want to talk about this any more than we have. I need to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

Erik was quietly fuming, Raoul was clearly hiding under this guise of wanting what is best for her while trying to pull her away from him. Raoul cleared his throat again. It really was rather annoying, Erik had decided. 

“You better not hurt her,” Raoul sneered, meeting his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Erik growled, straightening his back, feeling a tingle of anger seeping from his chest to his fingertips. 

“You heard me. I don't like you, and how you have popped into her life. I don't trust you. You better watch yourself. I don’t know what this whole mask wearing thing is, or your weird clothes and the way you talk…but I don’t like it and you better not hurt her.”

Erik tilted his head and grinned. The boy was jealous and wanted to protect her for himself, he understood now, the unspoken discovery now clear to both men. Raoul stood and walked toward the door, Erik following closely behind. 

“I should leave you two alone I suppose. Lotte wouldn’t like it if I stayed too long and took time away from her Angel of Music,” donning his coat, he continued, “perhaps she can sing you the new aria that she’ll be performing at the Brick Theatre to see if it measures up to your perfect ear. I’ve heard it, of course, she sings for me, too,” he dug. 

Erik furrowed his brows, ignoring his last remark. He tilted his head at him, “of course. I will be here to see her opening night, I have been giving her voice lessons since she got the part. I am very proud of her.”

Raoul stepped closer to Erik, his eyes fierce, looking up at him. 

“I’ll see you soon…Erik,” Raoul sneered, more of a threat than just a friendly farewell.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Raoul.” He smiled, knowing the boy was waiting for him to snap, to accuse him of something so he could tell Christine and turn her against him. He began to walk toward the door as Christine exited her bathroom she looked at them with a inquisitive look. 

“I’m just leaving, Lotte. I hope you two have a good night,” Raoul said, his tone shifting to cheery and amicable. 

“Thank you, Raoul, we will!” She turned to Erik then and made her way back to the couch. He eyed Raoul still.

“Raoul, one moment.” He gestured for him to step out of the apartment and he spoke over the threshold: “You better not hurt her, either…monsieur,” he threatened, towering over Raoul.

He shut the door on a very baffled Raoul standing in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He regarded the strange encounter for a moment before turning back into the apartment to meet his Christine. He barged into her in the small entryway. They were alone now, nothing holding them back. Two years of emotion came bubbling up as Christine walked forward to him, lifting her hands toward his face. He flinched, thinking that she was reaching for the mask, but he felt himself relax once her warm hands slid over his shoulders and found their way behind his head, her fingers linked at the nape of his neck. She smiled sweetly as she felt him trembling. He thought he saw a glint of fear as well. 

“I have been waiting to kiss you for two years, and now here we are and I’m... afraid…” Christine started, breaking the sweet tension, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Erik’s hands trembled at his sides, she was afraid. He was terrified. He swallowed and looked into her eyes, “Afraid of me? Darling, you never have to—”

“No! God, no. I’m afraid I’ll mess up and I want it to be perfect, our first kiss has to be perfect.” She looked down shyly, her blush deepening. 

Erik felt his ears burning. “Oh, my gorgeous girl, far be it from me to lie to you…I am nervous as well, like I told you, I have only ever kissed a woman once.” It was out of pity, he knew, a girl he was in a junior orchestra with in high school. He helped her with the violin piece they were working on and she kissed him at the end of their lesson. It was chaste, but it was a simple moment of fleeting bliss, he wasn’t a monster, he was a man. He was left baffled, it was warm feeling someone else. There was no spark, and she avoided him the rest of the year. Between 17 and 35, he had not been kissed or touched by a woman. 

“But just being near to you,” he continued, “makes the anxiety worth it,” he finished softly, unable to resist tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

He was lonely until he had found the light, until Christine. He had never really craved touch or intimacy until he fell in love with her. 

“That’s right! Erik…I…you do know how, right?” Christine spoke softly, looking up at him innocently. 

He felt the blush rising to his cheeks despite the amused look on his face.

“I have seen many films, my dear. And against my will, Nadir did tell me the basic instructions and movements, so really I thi—” 

She kissed him quickly, distracting him from the maze of thoughts in his mind. Christine pulled away slightly, opening her eyes and looking into his now wide green ones. She smiled while a bright crimson color filled her cheeks. She captured his lips again, pulling him down to meet her while she angled her head upwards. 

It was…exquisite. He felt her tongue lick at his lower lip, begging for entrance, and he immediately opened his mouth to her. She began her exploration slowly, trying to discover what he liked. She caressed his tongue with hers and his knees almost gave out under him. He finally grasped at her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

She tasted like strawberries in the height of summer, like rosewater and honey.

She tasted like Christine. Like a home that he never had. 

She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, peppering small kisses on his lips intermittently.

“…well…that was—” Erik spat out, trying to catch his breath. 

“Amazing, Erik, I—” she felt so overcome with her love for him that she could barely speak.

“I know, my sweetheart.” His forehead met hers and she let out a content sigh, relaxing into him. 

They looked at each other for a few long moments, content to just enjoy their cocoon. When the tension became too much, he ran his hands up her back, slowly and tenderly. His cool, soft fingers desperate to feel every inch of her. She smiled at him shyly and his resolve shattered. He pulled her to him and took her lips in another searing and impossibly transcendent kiss. Her hands came to rest on his chest, appreciating the lean muscle she felt under her palms. He moaned into her mouth and she gladly swallowed his pleasure, whimpering at how much she wanted him. He seemed to sense her need, gently directing her to rest against the wall to their right. He raised his hand to lay flat on the wall beside her, while the other continued its exploration of her curves.

“My dear Christine, I’m afraid that I might not be able to control myself much longer with you…” he stammered.

She responded with a skittish smile and took his hand from her body, leading him to her bedroom. He looked around awkwardly, his bags neatly arranged on what he assumed would be his side of the bed. He smiled to himself, never did he think he would have a side of the bed with anyone.

(idk, i dont think this is necessary, more detail on the atmosphere and less on action) (Erik cautiously sat on the twin bed and allowed her scent to fill his nostrils, he decided that he would never forget the smell of her, the taste of her. He felt the mattress dip beside him and lifted his eyes toward Christine who was unexpectedly close to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt her breath on his face. She moved closer and brushed her lips against his for a third time, he inhaled sharply and closed the final gap between them, his lips taking their new addiction, moving over hers. His arms came around her, holding her as tightly as he could while her hands grasped at his shirt. He moved closer, moving over her as she scooted up the bed and laid down. He broke their kiss, blinking at her, his eyes searching for some answer. She smiled and cupped his unmasked cheek. 

Neither of them knew what came next, the passion was ignited with their first kiss, but some awkwardness remained.

“I can hear you thinking.” Christine remarked, her eyes fully meeting his.

She saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. “I know, mon ange. I…have never done this before, I have never been in love, been loved. I have never shown my face to anyone but Nadir and my mother. I don’t really know don’t know how to touch a woman, how to be touched, outside of what I have seen in films and such. I just want to please you and let you please me, but what if I can’t?” He looked at her pleadingly, his hand closing in a fist over the comforter under them. 

She sighed, circling her thumb over his stubble. “You don’t need to take off your mask now, Erik. Whenever you are ready, you can. I won’t push. But you will be ready, I am certain that you love me and I love you enough.” She tried her hardest to reassure him, flashing him a gentle smile.

“Ah, Christine, I want to!” He pleaded, placing his hand over hers on his cheek, “I want to show you all that I am so that you will know if you truly want me.” He admitted, breaking their shared gaze. He began to tremble more violently, the fear inside of him growing each time he looked in her eyes. 

Her brow furrowed at that, her other hand coming to rest on his masked face, wishing she could feel the warmth of his skin instead of the frigid cool of the mask. She wanted to map his imperfections and memorize all that she fell in love with, the pain and the past she welcomed with this colossus of a man. She would not push, but how could she let him believe that whatever lies beneath his mask would change her mind? 

“Erik, I already truly want you, dear. I have wanted you since I first heard your music, and I only was surer when I heard your voice, when I first heard you laugh, when you sent me your silly selfies and called me your angel. I have always known that I want you. And this,” she grasped his mask a bit tighter, “whatever is under this, is a part of you, and that means it is a part of us, so I accept it. Whatever lies underneath, I accept, and I love. Because I love every inch of you.”  
The tears in his eyes came gradually, with each word she uttered, fresh ones came.

“Erik…my love, don’t cry! Hey, it’s just you and me, you never need to feel sad with me.”

He chuckled a bit before turning his face into her hand, kissing her palm. He smiled, bringing his long hand to rest on her cheek. “Happy tears, Christine. Astounded tears. I am here before you a man in wonderment, wonderment as to what I have ever done in my miserable life to deserve such a perfect angel.”

“Erik…” Christine started, “I don't know what you have done that makes you think that you don't deserve happiness, but I know you are a good man and you deserve me. I deserve you, we both deserve to be loved with all we have, we both deserve to have someone who can promise us the world. I need you to know that you deserve me, I want you more than anything in the world and I need you to get that through your thick, stubborn skull,” she finished, tapping his little fingers on his temple. 

He smiled, newer, fresher tears escaping again. She’d be the death of him, and she knew it, his little minx.

Erik leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger as he breathed in deeply. He moved his hand into her hair, his other still beside her, close enough to feel her heat, to just move an inch and meet the underside of her breast.

“Yes, you are mine, and Erik is yours. Always. I will take your love and thank all that ever was that it is mine.”

She shifted closer to him, an arm sneaking around his waist and her head coming to rest on his chest as they closed any unnecessary space between them.

“Christine?” He broke their silence softly, almost hesitantly. He closed his eyes tightly. 

“Yes, my love?” Christine cooed, looking up at him.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

Erik opened his eyes and found hers, fear rising within him. “I will take off my mask. And I will not ask that you do not gasp or turn your head, but I do ask that you do not run away.“ He swallowed slowly, his hand moving over her soft hair, memorizing every detail. “I was a better man once, in my youth. I was not cold and isolated, I was not cruel and horrid. I did not know the pain of the world. I believe I can be that man again with you, Christine. And I need you to promise to not run away from my face. Please Christine.” He finished, pleading. 

She pulled back and leaned her forehead on his, studying his eyes and grasping at his cheeks, running her thumbs over each of them: masked and unmasked.

“Erik, I am certain that if I ever ran from you, it would kill me. Before you remove your mask, do you know how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I am willing to value you and help you be the best man you can be?”

“Yes, ma Cherie. I believe you.” Erik gasped, forcing himself to believe that this was not a dream, but real life. 

They held each other’s gaze for some time before Erik lovingly took her hands in his and brought them to his chest. He then unclasped the two small clips on the back of his head, and slowly lifted the black mask from his face. Christine smiled as she was greeted with his full face for the first time, she placed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the ridged flesh of his cheek.

“How could anyone run from such beauty?” She breathed out, her voice so silky and reassuring that he felt like clay under her artistic touch. 

She ran her finger over his marred flesh. His upper lip and nose seemed to be pulled tight to his cheek, distorting them. She traced them each tenderly, moving over his forehead and down to the edge of his scarring on his neck. When she reached the spot just below his ear, he shivered and melted into her, grasping her waist and burying his head in her chest.

“Christine…I love you.” He mumbled desperately into her chest.

“I love you, too, Erik. Don’t ever forget that.” She ran a hand down his dark hair to meet the base of his neck, holding him to her.

He looked up at her then, and again their lips met. It was different this time, without the mask. Nothing inhibiting them from full, unabridged contact. It was divine. The kiss deepened as their hands began to wander. He found his way under her shirt, playing with the soft, silky skin of her back. She let her hand fall to the bulge in his trousers, cupping him through his pants. She felt overcome with a need to have him in a way she had never had a man before. She needed him. 

He lost all coherent thought. Nothing mattered but them, nothing but her smell, her kiss, her heavenly touch where no one had touched him before.

“Oh, Christine…darling.”

After a beat, she removed her hand and sat up, he immediately missed her warmth. “Erik, do you want to...uhm..our clothes?” She spat out nervously. 

He chuckled at her. Perhaps it was his nerves, he thought lazily. It did not matter, he was as giddy as a schoolboy and he let himself be around her. He sat up and in one swift motion, allowing them both to kneel facing each other. He divested himself of his black turtleneck, his chest exposed now, his scars and imperfections laid bare to her. He held onto his shirt tightly, looking down, covering the better part of his torso. She removed her shirt and met his eyes, a rosy blush on her cheeks, she shivered in embarrassment. After noticing his hesitation, she realized that he was just as nervous. 

“Erik, you don't have to be scared,” she started softly, “I love all of you,” she finished. His hands relaxed as she slipped the shirt from his grasp.

Eriks eyes shot up to hers, and a deep sound came from his throat, he shifted, trying to ignore the twitch in his pants as he finally drank in the sight of her. She christine smiled, kissing his pleading lips, and moved her hands down his chest with certainty. Just as she reached for his belt, he stilled her hands at his waist.

“Christine, I have…” he gasped, breaking their kiss, “never done this before... Nothing with anyone else. I am sorry if it takes me some time to learn…” he finished quietly.

His cheeks went hot with embarrassment and he felt pathetic, here was his beautiful goddess finally in front of him. No matter how many times she would tell him that he was worthy of her, he would never feel it. If she wanted him, he would try his hardest, she deserved that. He realized he still had a death grip on her wrists and he relaxed his hands, letting her see the uncertainty bubbling within him. 

She giggled a bit, but he didn’t sense any mocking in it, only love.

“Erik, I love you, I love you with my whole soul. And...I want you, I want you so badly, but you keep denying me, saying you are not worthy of me, but just let me love you, Erik. Please...I have never done this either. But I feel like there is a string tied under my heart and it is attached to your heart...I just need to be near you or I’m afraid it will snap and I’ll bleed inwardly. I need you this way, so badly. I am scared, too, But let’s do this together. Okay? 

He smiled. She certainly had a way with words, one that rivaled his own. “Ah, Christine. Resorting to Jane Eyre to seduce me. Darling, I will be yours, soul and body, and you will be mine.” He kissed her forehead and let himseld breathe her in. 

“I have…touched a man before, been touched. But, nothing more. I didn’t want to do anything until I found the right person.” She smiled up at him as their eyes met. 

He was delighted at her words in a primal way. His Christine, only his. She had made him unabashedly aroused. He reached down to cup her face, his thumbs smoothing patterns over her cheeks as she gazed adoringly at him.

“Yes, I will be yours, and you will be mine…” he whispered, trying to convince himself that it was true.

Her smile grew wider as he kissed over her face gently, adoringly. 

“Will you allow me to be selfish and ask something of you Christine?” He muttered between his kisses. 

“Anything, my Erik.”   
He ran his hands through her hair and let his long fingers slip under her to hold her to him, his hand exploring her back, her hips, the curve of her spine. He kissed his way down to her neck, letting his tongue explore her sweet ivory skin. “If you are sure that I am the right one, my love, then...shall we have our first time together?” He spoke softly into her neck, the rumble of his voice sending a shiver up her spine. He felt it under his hand and she felt him smile. 

“I can’t imagine ever loving someone the way that I love you, Erik.” She brought her hand to his head, pulling him to her. 

Erik let out a sigh, his lips at her neck becoming more confident now. “I am glad that no man has had you the way I will. And I hope no man ever will. I can promise you that you will be my first and last, my sweet love.”

“Only you, Erik...there could only be you…I love you so much,” she breathed as he pulled back to meet her eyes. 

He leaned down and took her lips again, his reply in the wicked things his tongue was doing in her mouth. She moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue, and her hands stroked his chest, feeling the lean muscle and felt the dips and divots of his damaged body. 

They pulled apart roughly, her small fingers finding his belt buckle again, making quick work of undoing the clasp and pulling it through the loops of his pants. He noticed her hands trembling as she unbuttoned his trousers and slowly unzipped his fly. She dragged his pants down his legs and he pushed them off the rest of the way, balancing himself with a hand beside her shoulder. She brought her small hand up to cup his hardness through his black boxer-briefs. He shuttered under her touch, his hardness increasing. 

He could barely stand it, if she kept touching him, he would embarrass himself and come before they even started. He grasped her wrist and brought it to his mouth, kissing it tenderly. His eyes met hers and he smiled. 

“Christine, I’m afraid that I want to explore you as much as you explore me…”

He continued to kiss her wrist, darting his tongue out to taste her skin. He began moving his mouth down her arm, keeping his eyes on her. At the crook of her elbow she began to moan, his mouth moved up her arm, pausing briefly at her shoulder before he moved away from her and stood off the bed, reaching for his boxer-briefs. Christine had gone a deep shade of red as he removed his last layer of clothing, his manhood proudly jutting out, relieved to be free. She gasped as she sat up on her elbows. He startled and quickly met her eyes.

“What’s the matter, is it…is it not suitable?”

She burst out laughing, “Oh Erik…not suitable? My God!” She managed to get out between laughs.

“Christine, I’m afraid it’s rather rude of a woman to laugh when a man…reveals himself to you.” He whimpered.

She came back to herself, her laughter reduced to a grin. “Erik, I’m sorry, I was shocked because…well you are rather…above average, in size.”

He looked back at her, confused. “Really?”

“Yes…it’s, quite suitable…” she replied shyly.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him a sultry look as she unclasped her bra and revealed herself to him as he did with her. He couldn’t help but lower her on her bed again, making his way up her body until their eyes met.

“Christine…you are delicious, love.”

He began kissing her neck, leaving a hot trail from her ear to her clavicle. She let out a beautiful moan as he found her right breast, his tongue trailing around her nipple lightly before he sucked the hardened peak into his mouth.

“Oh, Erik…” she moaned.

He gave her left breast the same treatment, lapping at her smooth brown buds until they were sore in the most wonderful way. She reached down between them, the first touch of her hand to his bare cock almost was his undoing. She found a steady, tender rhythm, collecting the liquid accumulating at the tip and spreading it down his length with each stroke. He stilled her hand with his own again and she growled.

“Cherie...I…we…do you…” Erik stumbled, remembering where he was.

“Yes, I want you inside of me.” Christine said boldly, looking at him, determined.

He sprung into action, pulling off her leggings and panties with an almost practiced fluidity that it was difficult for her to believe he had never done this before.

“Do we…uh…protect—protection?” He managed to spit out, before she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. 

She took his bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a muttered “Christine…” from the back of his throat.

“I am on the pill and since we are both virgins, we’re both clean. Right?” She said nervously. 

He nodded desperately, seeking the next step in her eyes. She let out a breath and took him in her hand again. Another shiver ran through him as she directed the tip of him to her wetness, coating him with the evidence of how much she wanted him. He laid his forehead against hers, kissing her lightly all over her face as she stroked him.

Finally, she brought the whole, hot hardness of him to her entrance and he felt her begin to open to him. She gasped at the pain.

“I know this will hurt for you, I will be gentle and we can stop at any time my love,” he whispered in her ear before placing a small sweet kiss to her neck. He pushed forward slightly and she stiffened. He smoothed her hair and went a bit deeper, eliciting a sharp hiss from her.

As he thrust into her fully, he held her head to his chest as she adjusted. After a few moments, she pulled back to look at him and nodded. He kissed her quickly and before thrusting again, he breathed, “I love you so much Christine…you are everything.”

He soon found a comfortable rhythm and she began to tingle all over. He reached a hand between them to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves that he had only read about in medical journals. She clutched at his back and pulled him down to her as he thrusted in and out rhythmically. He could feel the music they were creating: their breaths, their sweat, their love, their bodies finally one, the previously unheard noises they were uttering. She had never sounded more beautiful than then.

He rested his forehead on hers again, needing to see her loving eyes. He rubbed at her clit until she reached her beautiful crescendo, coming undone around his almost spent cock, flooding him with her arousal, her love for him. She screamed his name and clung to him as she reached her climax. He kept moving in and out of her as he took her lips again in a hot, heavy, messy kiss. He couldn’t hold on any longer, quickly taking his lips from hers, resting his forehead on hers, and uttering “I love you Christine” like a prayer as he spilled himself inside of her, his body wracking with each wave of his pleasure.

He held himself on his elbows above her, not wanting to separate them yet. She kissed over his face and the place where his neck met his chest. He shivered under her touch, feeling powerless. She held him in her hand, every part of him belonged to every part of her. When he finally came back to himself, he placed a lingering kiss on her lips before slipping out of her and rolling over so they laid facing each other again. She scooted closer and tucked herself under his arm wrapped around her.

“Hey Erik?” She mumbed into his chest.

“Yes my love?” Erik mumbled back, in a sleepy daze.

“We should do that again very soon.”

“Yes, I think I rather agree…although I would like to take my time with you next time.”

She laughed, “and that is why I love you.”

“Why, my dear?” He looked down at her to hear her response.

“You love me like I could only dream of being loved. Like I am the most beautiful girl in the world. That is how you make me feel. You make me feel whole and safe. Even through a computer screen, even on the phone.” She gushed with a sweet smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Dream no more, Christine. Because if you’ll have me, I will love you and make you believe you are the most beautiful girl in the world until my dying breath. You are everything to me, mon ange. I love you with everything that I am.” He proclaimed, holding her tightly, kissing over her hair. 

“I love you, too Erik. So, so much.” She whispered, before falling the rest of the way into sleep.


End file.
